


Game Night

by banana654321



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Cute Seventeen, Fluff, Just JiCheol and WonChan being cute, M/M, Playful seventeen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gamer boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321
Summary: Seungcheol hates losing but maybe it's not so bad after all.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49
Collections: Challenge 1: Kidult





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snap_shots17's first challenge: Kidult. 
> 
> Enjoy and please do check out the other entries!

Wonwoo was winning by an inch when his kart crashed against Seuncheol’s incoming kart, he was pushed into the grassy part of the track, that in turn, decelerated the speed of his kart. “That was totally intentional!” Wonwoo shouted at the screen in front of them.

“You give me too much credit, Wonwoo-ya.” Seungcheol laughed as he sped past through Wonwoo.

“This is why you don’t win! You cheat so much!” Wonwoo accused Seungcheol who just crossed the finish line a mere second before Wonwoo did.

“Says you! Who threw a freaking pan at me!”

“I was fooling around! You threw a Molotov bomb in retaliation!”

“That did not hit you!”

Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend and his roommate. “What are you both? Five-year olds? My mom would have had a field day listening to you both argue. Her students are more matured than the both of you.”

“Oh, you’re here already?” Seungcheol looked back to see Jihoon casually leaning on the door frame of their apartment. “Why didn’t you come inside?”

“And risk getting blamed for distracting you? No thanks, Cheol.”

“You’re always a welcomed distraction, love.” Seungcheol beamed his signature gummy smile towards Jihoon.

“How about you two get a room?” Wonwoo mumbled under his breath.

“How about asking your boyfriend to visit you instead of cursing us under your breath?” Seungcheol sneered at his roommate.

Jihoon moves to kiss Seungcheol’s mole on his back of his neck before he settled and made himself comfortable in between Seungcheol’s legs. “I betcha, Channie would love to hangout tonight. I think his exams finished early. Why don’t you text him?” Jihoon offered.

“You make it sound like this is your apartment, Jihoon.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Ignore him. He’s just being a sore loser.” Seungcheol said while he played at Jihoon’s hair, patting, and caressing his boyfriend’s hair.

“I don’t take offense. He’s right, so just let him be. Maybe his boyfriend ignored him. Suits him right. He’s been more focused on gaming than helping his boyfriend study.” Jihoon retaliated.

“And we’re the five-year olds?” Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s childishness.

“I mean you’re not any better too, but I love you, so I don’t mind.” Jihoon looked at Seungcheol sharply, before he gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

Wonwoo had to laugh. Jihoon, as a same-age friend, really has his roommate eating at the palm of his hands.

“Say that again when you find out that your boyfriend gambled room privileges for a week in our game.” Wonwoo taunted.

“Say what? He gambled what?” Jihoon gave Seungcheol a disapproving look. “Tell me you’re winning.”

“He’s losing.” Wonwoo answered for Seungcheol.

“Not by a lot, I can beat his ass on this game, babe. Don’t worry.” Seungcheol tried to reassure Jihoon, “Besides what’s the use of the room privilege if his boyfriend is not even interested in him anymore.” Seungcheol added insult to his roommate’s injury.

“That’s a foul!” Chan interrupted. “Hyung! I told you to tell Wonwoo hyung that I’m coming!” Chan whined at Jihoon.

“I told him to text you! That counts!” Jihoon shrugged.

“I shouldn’t have brought you hot bars, and corndogs!” Chan slumped on the floor, mirroring Jihoon’s position, and he settled in the comfort of Wonwoo’s thighs.

Jihoon snickered at Chan’s complaining before he snatches the snacks from Chan’s grasp. “Enough talking, more playing!” Jihoon shouted before he snatched the console from Seungcheol’s hands. “Channie, let’s play!”

“Will this be counted?” Wonwoo asked, his eyes looked wary.

“Yes.” Seungcheol answered. “No.” Jihoon spoke simultaneously.

“So what’s it gonna be?”

“No,” Seungcheol conceded.

Wonwoo handed Chan his controller, but Chan looked displeased. “Thanks for the trust, babe.” Wonwoo plastered a sheepish smile before planting a kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head. “Yeah, that’s not gonna cut it.”

Jihoon and Seungcheol shared a laugh, Chan might be mature but it’s still refreshing to see him act out when Wonwoo is involved. “I won’t lose, I promise.” Seungcheol reassured Jihoon.

“You better. I’m going home if you do. I’m not sleeping on the couch.” Jihoon threatened Seuncheol.

* * *

The two couples played a few rounds against each other but both Chan and Jihoon got easily bored. Jihoon and Chan decided that their boyfriends’ silly game is a waste of time. So Jihoon decided to slip next to Seungcheol’s sid, Jihoon was snuggly fit between his boyfriend’s warmth and the sturdy support of the armchair. Chan on the other hand, moved in near the coffee table to finally open the bag of food he bought. He then handed Jihoon a stick of hot bar that Jihoon devoured in minutes while he fed Wonwoo.

Jihoon figured that with his boyfriend’s competitive streak, he’d probably miss dinner if he doesn’t feed him, so Jihoon followed Chan’s example which Seungcheol happily welcomed. At that moment, it hit Jihoon how utterly smitten he is with Seungcheol. Maybe it’s the domesticity of the situation, or maybe just because but when Seungcheol turned his head to ask for another piece, Jihoon decided it was the right time to plant a soft chaste kiss on Seungcheol’s lips.

Caught like a deer in the headlights, Seungcheol dropped the controller causing him to lose the game.

“Fuck.” Jihoon heard Seungcheol mutter under his breath, he looked at Jihoon like he’s about to lose it.

“Oops? I’m sorry?” Jihoon has the audacity to look innocent, a sheepish and unsure shy smile lingered in his lips.

“Does that mean room privileges is ours?” Chan ran his mouth before Wonwoo had a chance to drag him from the living room. Nonetheless, he remained unheard.

“Jihoon, what was that for?” Seungcheol asked, obviously confused.

“I don’t know? It felt like it was the right thing to do at that moment. Do you hate it?”

“What? No! Of course not! I was just surprised.”

“Well then I guess that’s it.” Jihoon shrugged.

“I guess it’s the couch for us, then?”

“I’m okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent, not the real plan but it was cute and I needed cute and sweet.
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos or a dot. Seriously, anything will do.


End file.
